The invention relates to improvements in tobacco feeding apparatus in general, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus for feeding comminuted natural, reconstituted and/or substitute tobacco to one or more processing or consuming machines, for example, to one or two cigarette rod making machines. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus for feeding tobacco (such as shredded tobacco) which is temporarily stored in a magazine and is delivered to one or more processing or consuming machines by one or more pneumatic conveyors, especially suction-operated conveyors.
It is well known to employ pneumatic conveyors as a means for delivering comminuted tobacco from one or more magazines to the so-called distributor(s) or hopper(s) of one or more tobacco processing or consuming machines. Reference may be had, for example, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,319,772, 3,829,164 and 3,832,004; to British Pats. Nos. 475,926 and 784,594; to German Pat. No. 1 107 576; to published German patent application No. 25 04 873; and to German Utility Model No. 1 907 360.